bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Strength
Strength 'is a stat in ''Bloodborne. Description General Information Strength is one of the stats that govern physical weapon ATK, most of the weapons that fall within its category will often deal Blunt damage. Those who invest in Strength will be able to use most weaponry in the game, contrary to its counterpart, the Skill stat, since not that many weapons have a high requirement in it. '''Stat Synergy * 'Pure Strength '- A pure Strength build is extremely versatile, safe and powerful. As the bulk of the weapons in the games that inflict heavy stagger are Strength weapons, the player will have a wide range of weapons that will not allow enemies to fight back. Not only that but at the start of the game, players will have their lives made easy as the Hunter Axe can carry players throughout the entire game by itself due to its great abilities in combat. * 'Strength and Arcane '- Arcane is a great and useful boon in Strength builds, but comes with a dangerous caveat, which is simply that finding Blood Gems for such builds are hard and strenuous, forcing players to delve into the deeper levels of the Chalice Dungeons in Great Isz (for Elemental Blood Gems) or Great Pthumeru Ihyll (for Nourishing Blood Gems). If the Blood Gems are not an issue for the player, then it will be a very versatile and fun build, which can employ the Logarius' Wheel and Holy Moonlight Sword. As a starting weapon, players can find the Tonitrus relatively early in the game and it will serve them well until they find better or more versatile weapons. Players should also think about which Hunter Tools are the most relevant for their playstyle as their variety is high, but their cost is often too much. * 'Strength and Skill '- This is a safe synergy in almost any regard. The ability to wield both Strength and Skill weapons allows a high degree of versatility when it comes to choosing an arsenal. This does have the drawbacks of having to invest in many weapons and having to choose a select few that appeal to the player. Regardless, the most powerful and popular weapon for this build is the Ludwig's Holy Blade as it has tremendous base damage and extremely high scaling for both stats. The Stake Driver is another good choice for the same reasons. Players may fluctuate more to Strength than Skill instead of making both stats equally levelled, in order to favour the weapons that have higher Strength scaling. * 'Strength and Bloodtinge '- Prior to The Old Hunters DLC, this would not be a worthwhile build as there was absolutely no synergy between both stats. However, with its coming, the Bloodletter was introduced, and with the addition of the Church Cannon and Gatling Gun, both firearms that require high Strength to wield (like the Cannon), players now had the foundation for such an exotic build with only the unfortunate lack of variety holding them back. To remedy this, one could also use the Chikage, as it does not have that high of a Skill requirement and can just be used in its transformed state to deal damage. Weapons For the most part, Strength-based weapons can be described as heavy and cumbersome, often dealing Blunt damage and possessing a ridiculously large size, the largest of them also allow players to "poise through" incoming attacks, leaving them unstaggerable for a fraction of a second, while attacking. They also usually have some of the highest values of stat requirements in the game, besides Arcane Hunter Tools. * Amygdalan Arm * Bloodletter * Beast Claw * Boom Hammer * Holy Moonlight Sword * Hunter Axe * Kirkhammer * Logarius' Wheel * Ludwig's Holy Blade * Saw Cleaver * Stake Driver * Tonitrus * Whirligig Saw Left-Hand Weapons There are a couple of weapons that fall in this category, either due to its heavy requirements in Strength or scaling. * Cannon * Church Cannon * Fist of Gratia Notes * Strength is likely the stat that covers the easiest and widest range of weapons that can be used in the game. Trivia *The icon for Strength is the exact same as that in previous Souls games. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stats